


【凹嘎】分食

by Leviona



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviona/pseuds/Leviona
Summary: 凹嘎预警⚠️路人X嘎⚠️np⚠️很脏很泥很雷，为满足个人私欲搞的，警告写在前面了，再来骂我的一律反弹。
Relationships: 路人/阿云嘎
Kudos: 22





	【凹嘎】分食

在被球员们扑倒的时候阿云嘎还在笑，他人缘好，自来熟，来球场不过几个小时就和大家打成了一片。球员们脱掉他罩衣的时候他没觉得有什么不对劲的地方，直到裤子被人七手八脚的拽下来，可怜兮兮的挂在腿弯上的时候他才觉得不对劲。

阿云嘎无措的眼神扫遍了球场，经纪人和教练早就不知道去哪儿了，球场的灯光也暗了一半，偌大的训练场只剩下已经光裸着大腿的自己和眼前几个人高马大的健壮男人。他不是没经过人事的小孩子，男人们眼神里的欲望他看的很清楚，他明白接下来要发生什么但是他却阻止不了。

男人们没有给他思考和逃跑的时间，几只大手干净利索的把他剥个精光，胸前的束胸被拆掉，一对儿软乎乎的小白兔跳了出来，在男人们贪婪的目光下可怜的直颤。阿云嘎分不出多余的手去捂住自己小巧的乳房，他的身下藏着一个更深的秘密，明知道是无力的挣扎，他还是不愿意就这样把身体暴露，肉手死死的捂住双腿之前的缝隙。

无济于事。

男人轻而易举的掰开他的手，打开他的双腿，暗粉色的漂亮阴茎下面肉红色的小花艳丽的开放着，窄小粉嫩的像十几岁的少女。

“呜呜呜……”  
阿云嘎还是没撑住，在四双眼睛的注视下他羞愧而害怕的控制不住自己的情绪，泪水从眼睛里滚落，一颗一颗砸在训练场上。运动过后本就红扑扑的脸因为眼泪而更加灵动，在男人们眼中，就像是被欺负坏了的洋娃娃，坐在自己面前噼里啪啦的掉眼泪，越可怜越让人蠢蠢欲动。

谁不想用精液打湿蝴蝶的翅膀，用阴茎拍打天使的脸颊？

他可真漂亮，从他一踏进球场他们就移不开眼了，都是一同比赛训练多年的队友，眼神交汇之后，这便是一场有预谋的捕杀，一次隐匿又赤裸的分食，四头雄狮猎杀一只母鹿，任何的反抗与挣扎都只能沦为笑话和恶意的情趣。

男人们不再等待，母鹿的呜咽只能让他们更加兴奋，雄性动物与生俱来的占有欲和上位者的食欲高涨到了极致，正式的品尝拉开帷幕。

阿云嘎的皮肤白皙幼嫩，虽然瘦却不妨碍他该丰满的部位肉欲十足。因为特殊的体质，使他不像男人们一身的肌肉，摸上去到处都是绵软细腻。  
粗糙的带着长年训练磨出茧子的大手抚摸过他的胸乳，毫不留情的捏住微微有些硬的粉色乳尖搓捻，男人下手没个轻重，乳头被捏的肿胀熟红，胸肉胀痛，一边被揉捏另一边就被含进嘴里吸吮，雪白的乳房被揉捏的红肿一片，可怜的不行。  
阿云嘎想求饶，想喊痛，却根本张不开嘴，舌尖被男人含在嘴里逗弄，涎水顺着白净的脖子流下来，被松开的时候嘴唇红肿着，下唇破了小口，星星点点的血让小嘴更娇艳欲滴，他被吻的缺了氧，头脑昏沉着被男人搂在怀里，尽情享用。  
修长纤细的双腿大张着，柔韧性很好，男人埋首于他双腿之间泥泞的花园，舔弄吸吮着像品尝等级最高的牡蛎。粗壮的手指拨开花瓣一样的阴唇，舌尖顶着小小的阴蒂磨蹭，阿云嘎蜷缩着腿，大腿根儿抖的像被电击了一样。  
一根阴茎贴了上来，抵住他的腿心磨蹭，很快又有第二个，第三个，粗壮的性器毫不留情的填满了他的每个空隙，他红润的嘴唇，白嫩的双手，窄小的女穴和后穴。  
男人们的阴茎像是一把把刀，隔开他的皮肉，剜出他的内里，又像是一束束鲜花，塞满他的花瓶。  
他在欲海中迷失方向，被鲸群团团围住。  
他在森林中跌倒受伤，被豺狼虎豹吞吃入腹。  
一场肉欲的狂欢结束，他瘫倒在粗糙的场地上喘息，身体都有些麻木，红红紫紫的印迹在皮肤上尤为明显。  
吃饱喝足，捕食者退场，母鹿无力的瘫倒在中央，双眼蒙上了雾。


End file.
